User talk:Walsh the Beloved
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki here and any vandalism here. * To modify the look of the Oasis (default) site skin, go here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Bobogoobo (Talk) 00:44, 30 March 2012, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff __TOC__ whisperback whisperback kaskus flag Hey walsh, I saw you changed the kaskus flags around and I was just curious why, nothing bad or anything just genuinely curious. Flags with built in borders tend to lose it when they are scaled down for some reason. You can add |border to any file and it will give it a slight grey border, below is an example of what I mean. old kaskus flag: new kaskus flag: ^ see how it loses the bottom and bottom right black border. That's the sucky thing about built-in borders on Alliance flags. The old TIO one had the same problem. Anywho, cheers mate. Rogal talk 02:07,10/19/2012 (UTC) Changed it because the old flag was actually a clear background, not white -- so it actually look light blue in the infobox. I see you are right about the border, however. How do you want me to proceed? :Not a problem. Here's a little test. : :* File:Kaskus500x300.png :* File:Kaskus Flag.png :* File:Flag of Kaskus.jpg :You could use File:Kaskus Flag.png if you want. That one has a white background and no border. :) Cheers Rogal talk 00:04,10/20/2012 (UTC) And after all that, they get new flag! --Walsh the Beloved (talk • ) 02:44, October 21, 2012 (UTC) hey walsh Hey walsh, incase you're ever wondering why people indent on talk pages it's to clarify who's responding to whom to keep things nice and orderly in a conversation. Whatever message you're responding to you indent it once more than they did. Or if you're responding to an initial message just one indent is used. Here's a good example, User_talk:RogalDorn#Image_loading_problems. It just helps keep a conversation easy to see and follow. :) I thought I'd just let you know since our discussion on the other talk page is getting huge and cluttered. Example: The above will produce this: Rogal talk 00:04,11/21/2012 (UTC) :In that example, George's first message should only be indented once because he's replying to the initial message, not to Lisa's. :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 20:19, Tuesday, 20 November 2012 ( ) ::I just copied the example as-is off wikipedia. You get the idea. Rogal talk 01:48,11/21/2012 (UTC) Swash Plate flag --Sgt Gus (talk • ) 23:29, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Walsh the beloved, Thank you for the Swash Plate and Tail Rotor flag. You are good, we love the flag. Can we use the flag you created? You inspired me to put a little page together for our little alliance. Please help me out and add your flag to our page? Merry Christmas and thanks again, Sgt Gus Why are we so committed to each other? commander parameter in alliance war infobox Sorry about that Walsh, can I ask, do you put the Leader of the Alliance in the COMMANDERS infobox of an Alliance War Jihad on Neutrality Just out of curiosity because I haven't heard of anything lately but is the Jihad on Neutrality still going on? — RogalDorn 01:26, November 2, 2013 (UTC) whisperback Bobo fixed it Hooray, got a hold of him and he updated the alliance ids. so the stats links should be working now on those new pages. — RogalDorn 21:57, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Heya Walsh the Beloved, I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about the addition of CN:LEAD to CN:STYLE. Hope to see you there, — RogalDorn 03:23, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Hey , I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about Alliances with multiple incarnations and the default alliance name. — RogalDorn 22:34, June 25, 2014 (UTC) lol calm down lol, take a chill pill walsh. — RogalDorn 05:51, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :yeah, not sure why it copied it three times. ::yeah i was like "whoa, maybe walsh is pissed or something, he copied that three times." I couldnt access CN at the time i undid your edit and wasn't aware of that many wars between them. Last I saw they were still winding down from their little kerfuffle that resulted in the conflict starting. No biggie — RogalDorn 06:59, July 1, 2014 (UTC) quick info for ya Hey Walsh, just a heads up but when you moved Hitler did nothing wrong to Delete this page, admin all it did was it make it so admins have to delete two pages instead of one. I'm not telling you what you did was wrong but just letting you know :p — RogalDorn 22:00, July 3, 2014 (UTC) :Ah. Thanks for heads up, just wanted to eliminate the article title. Tried to delete it myself, but couldn't figure out how. Will keep in mind for next time. Walsh the Beloved (talk • ) 22:42, July 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Yep yep, no worries. Only administrators and bureaucrats have the ability to delete pages. — RogalDorn 23:34, July 3, 2014 (UTC) War Commanders Commenting on you changing MI6's commander to Myth because of the reason being he being the alliance leader. MI6 has 2 leaders, neither one of which were Myth, and now has 2 different leaders commanding the war. As far as we're concerned all 4 of them are of equal importance. :Ah! Thought Myth was in charge of MI6 at the start of hostilities. Wiki "rules" generally denote only one person as the commander. Who is the MoD? That would probably be the likely choice. [[User:Walsh the Beloved| ]] [[User talk:Walsh the Beloved| ]] ''20:30, Thursday, 2 October 2014 ::I se your MoD is iYiyth lol. Who do you want there? [[User:Walsh the Beloved| ]] [[User talk:Walsh the Beloved| ]] ''13:07, Friday, 3 October 2014 Wikia Terms of Service Since didn't link Wikia's ToS when you asked for a link, http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Terms_of_Use Aside that.... how's everything else been going around this place? I've been sorta AWOL for a few months.... *shakes his fist at RL* — RogalDorn 10:21, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks Rogal. Other than peddling animal nudity, not much new here. [[User:Walsh the Beloved| ]] [[User talk:Walsh the Beloved| ]] ''22:41, Tuesday, 28 October 2014 ::Not a problem, anytime. Peddling animal nudity??? AGAIN?!?! jk :p I see SRA is growing up! That's pretty awesome, congrats! :) — RogalDorn 13:45, October 30, 2014 (UTC) new message File:C&G Logo New.png Hey Walsh, I saw you made this file, I tried reducing the extra white space on the top/bottom/left/right sides but apparently doing so also removed the transparent background. Any chance you can re-size your version of it with the transparent background and re-upload it? — RogalDorn 22:54, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :I will see if it works for me -- I didn't make it, I just copied it from an OWF post. 18:03, Wednesday, 10 December 2014 ::Oh alright. No worries. I can get someone else to make the background transparent. — RogalDorn 00:08, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Doesn't compare to the roman soldiers running in the farm town tho. hehe I thought of just adding in small sized flags of my previous alliances but then I thought "what the hell, I already started this wiki with me being emperor, why not go full retard and RP the entire thing". So that's what I'll do, it will probably take me days writing up my entire cn story in a sort of fantasy RP. --Han Fei Zi (talk • ) 13:09, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Banned/Retired? What happened there? Where's dre4m? — RogalDorn 19:54, October 11, 2015 (UTC) :I was banned for the use of multis -- cannot in all good conscience say unfairly so, but not as egregious as I probably made it look as I never intended to cheat. Probably a lifetime ban, although probably a good thing in retrospect. The greater loss is Dream, of course, who went the way of inactivity via RL intrusion, I believe. Hey Walsh, I wondering if you would help me edit the Interstellar Wolf with Claws - COBRA War page. I thought that you did a great job with the page about our current war. I would like the page to be as non biased as possible. If you have any suggestions about a name change as well, I would like to hear it. --Smitty256 (talk • ) 06:32, May 7, 2019 (UTC)Smitty256